


Quest: Asking out for a Date

by Amathalya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Futaba has one point on her monthly list, she still needs to fulfil until tomorrow.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Quest: Asking out for a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> While copying my fics into google docs, I found this One-Shot under my finished works but noticed I never published it? So hopefully you can enjoy the work! uwu
> 
> It's from 29th June '18

"Akira, I definitely can't do that!" Futaba stretched herself out over the table in Leblanc and faced the table with her face. She turned it sideways so she was able to look at the frizzy hair guy behind the counter. The mere thought of it made her stomach turn loops and her heart skipping beats more than she was able to admit. 

Akira put the last cup aside and closed the gap between them - sitting across of Futaba now. "You’ve put it on your promise list all yourself, Futaba." 

She groaned.  _ "I know.  _ But my level isn't high enough for that quest!" Futaba crossed her arms and put her head on them. It was the last point she didn't achieve for this month and tomorrow would be the last day to achieve it. She hated her past self and was angry that she couldn't turn back to a last safe point like she was able to do in a game if she wanted to try out different out-comings. 

"How did you word it on your list?", Akira asked her and took a sip of her coke. 

How she worded it? What has that to do with it? She sat up straight and thought a moment about it. "I don't know the exact words of the quest but what is the point anyway?" 

He pushed the glass to her and she drank. "Nothing." Akira sighed tiredly of the situation. She was babbling over that problem three days straight and it was hard to divert her attention from it. "But if you didn't write the word  _ date _ down you can just ask him for help with shopping or something like that." 

The gears in her brain needed a moment until they clicked in.  _ "Oh!" _ Her eyes brightened up. "Now that you mention it, I just wrote down  _ ask Inari out for a day trip." _ She smiled. 

Because Yusuke was busy with one of his new artworks over the last weeks it was rather rare for them to meet up casually but not that rare in general that it would seem weird to ask him out for help. That was also a reason why she put that on her list: She missed hanging out with Yusuke and annoy the hell out of him for a few more experience points in his friendship. 

Ann had planted the idea of a date in her head because it seemed like everyone knew about her crush on him and only Yusuke was oblivious. Thank god for that because Futaba was pretty sure she still needed a ton of points until she was ready to try taking a step forward. "But I don't need anything. The game I want is released next week." Her excitement fell down as fast as it was built up. 

"You're thinking too complicated." Akira shook his head in disbelief and Futaba looked confused at him. "Just ask him out for some food and he will gladly say yes without questioning anything." With his hand, he reached out for her head and patted it. "He'll probably is already on death' door thanks to his eating habits while working on his piece."

Still, with disbelief written all over her face, Futaba stared at Akira but her expression slowly changed to concern. "You're probably right. No, you're  _ definitely  _ right." She took her phone and chugged her coke down. With a hurried good night to her friend she left Leblanc and rushed home. 

It was already dark outside and she wasn't sure if Yusuke would still be awake when her phone gained some energy back but she hoped for it. She would write him right away but she had played too much of the new mobile game that currently caught her interest and right after she got the event UR in the gacha scout her phone had died. 

At home she greeted Sojiro - he had slept in on the sofa while the TV was on with a movie that seemed older than Futaba herself - and ran the stairs up to her room. She plugged in her phone and put in on before it could even load one percent energy. Then she stopped herself. Why was she so goddamn excited? A moment ago she was in sheer despair about that point on her list and now she - now she still didn't know how she should invite that stupid Inari for food. 

There was this eighty-nine percent chance that she would only think of a date while for him it would be just free food. Futaba groaned at that thought and opened her mobile game instead of her messenger app. Maybe she should check up her new gained cards and get her life points down so they can recover while she writes with Inari. 

It was half-past ten if Inari would be asleep later that was just fate then. 

**[11:06 pm - Akira]** Did you write to him already?

The push notification plopped up and Futaba's heart sunk down in her pants. Of course, Akira would know about her plan writing to him about the details for tomorrow without wording it. She already played more than she promised herself before writing the artist. Futaba pressed the home button and opened the chat with Akira to type an answer. 

**[11:06 pm - You]** -`д´-  
**[11:06 pm - You]** He's probably asleep already

**[11:07 pm - Akira]** I'm sorry to say that but he isn't   
**[11:07 pm - Akira]** We're writing but he went for a shower break  
**[11:07 pm - Akira]** So take the quest and ask him out

Without any control over it, Futaba imagined Yusuke under the shower and blushed in a deep red. She hid her face behind her pillow. 

**[11:08 pm - You]** (・ω・｀)………..  
**[11:08 pm - You]** (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ  
**[11:08 pm - You]** You did that on purpose

**[11:08 pm - Akira]** Idk what you're talking about, Futaba  
**[11:08 pm - Akira]** But I told him you'll write to him later and he's waiting

_ Sneaky Joker. _ Futaba rolled herself to a ball on the bed with a pillow between her legs and belly and looked at the touchscreen of her phone. It wasn't that hard to write a message but seeing that the last message was over a week ago she felt like her stomach was filled up with stones. She started a few messages and deleted every letter before sending them. Rolling on her back she hold her phone with both hands over her face and typed another message she wanted to delete but the phone slipped out of her hands and instead of catching it with her hands it fell flat on her face. With an aching nose, she took her phone and looked at the screen - with horror. The message was sent. 

**[11:17 pm - You]** Inariiiii~ (。･∀･)ﾉ 

Not that it was a significant text but now it was hard to get out of the quest she started. No answer followed and she had to remind herself that he was probably still in the bathroom. Mere the thought made her cheeks flush in a pink tone again and the heat rose up until it reached her ears. Maybe she just signed her death wish. 

**[11:24 pm - Inari]** Someday you have to explain how this combination of symbols and characters make any sense

Futaba almost slipped her phone again with the push notification of the message while she was playing to distract herself. She swallowed and thought about what she should answer. What did he expect since Akira had told him about her wanting to write to him? She felt like her heart would jump out through her throat at any moment. 

**[11:26 pm - You]** I can do that tomorrow while we eat lunch together  
**[11:28 pm - You]** ... if you're free of course

She waited another minute without an answer and with every passing second, she got more nervous. She opened the chat with Akira again. 

**[11:29 pm - You]** Akira!! SOS!! ↓↓(%;´п`Ⅲ) He doesn't respond!! 

**[11:29 pm - Akira]** Relax, he just grabs some food in the kitchen

_ Oh. Reasonable. _ Maybe she was driving herself into insanity. Teetering back and forth, she waited for a response. Since when was she like that. She couldn't stand her own attitude right now. 

**[11:35 pm - Inari]** I seem to be free because I finished my project an hour ago

**[11:35 pm - You]** Great!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)   
**[11:35 pm - You]** When can we meet up?

She felt more like vomiting because of all the butterflies in her stomach than going out to eat. 

**[11:36 pm - Inari]** We can meet at noon hour at Leblanc and eat some curry 

**[11:36 pm - You]** Meeting point is okay but I thought about something else to eat

**[11:36 pm - Inari]** oh yeah, what?

**[11:36 pm - You]** I don't know yet

**[11:37 pm - Inari]** You just said you thought of something else

**[11:37 pm - You]** I know.. I just didn't come up with an exact plan for the quest

How embarrassing. Could someone please dig her grave? Here and now and without any delay? 

**[11:38 pm - Inari]** Quest? What do you mean? Akira told me you wanted to write to me and I should make sure to stay awake until you did. What's on your mind?  
**[11:39 pm - Inari]** If you need someone to talk I can call you, too. 

Of course, he still didn't get her gaming jargon but why did he sound worried now? It wasn't like she had something important to tell him. Maybe her feelings but she would never talk with him about them and even less over her phone. 

**[11:39 pm - You]** No, it's okay!   
**[11:39 pm - You]** We'll meet tomorrow at 11.30 am and I'll come up with a plan! (･ω･)b

**[11:40 pm - Inari]** What does that mean?

**[11:40 pm - You]** It's a thumb up, stupid Inari

**[11:40 pm - Inari]** Says the one who's asking me out without a plan

Futaba blushed furiously and her face felt like she got a fever. 

**[11:42 pm - You]** I didn't ask you out!!

**[11:42 pm - Inari]** How do you call it then?

Yeah, how did she call it when it was  _ not _ asking him out? But was it really necessary to point it out so directly? She tried everything to not think of it as a date thanks to the seed Ann had planted in her head. 

**[11:45 pm - You]** Taking on the quest to make sure Inari gets enough food!

**[11:46 pm - Inari]** Though.. just to make your jargon clear: We're going to eat lunch together? Like we often do just to hang out?

_ Oh, _ somehow she felt relieved and disappointed at the same time that he just saw it as a casual hanging out time. 

**[11:46 pm - You]** Yeah

**[11:48 pm - Inari]** Then I'll be there tomorrow. Also, I hope it's not presumptuous to ask to accompany me for a few errands after lunch. It happened to be that some of my colors are used up. 

Her heart definitely didn't skip a beat while reading the last message of Inari and her cheeks aren't flushed red because it was nothing special that he asked her that. It was just Inari using the opportunity that they were already in the city- oh wait. No. He couldn't know where she will plan to go for lunch so maybe he wanted to extend their time together? 

**[11:49 pm - You]** It's okay! I'm free for the whole day! 

**[11:49 pm - Inari]** Then good night 

**[11:49 pm - You]** Good night, Inari~

Futaba let herself fall back on her mattress and let out a sigh. It was just going for lunch and shopping for his art supplies. Nothing special and nothing they haven’t done already a few times, more than she could count on both of her hands. Usually, he asked Akira for help with that and she just tagged along to annoy him with anything she could come up in the situation but it's not like she could that tomorrow too and with that, she fulfilled her promise list again. 

Easy Mode. 


End file.
